


Twelve Days of Golden Lace

by Adlocked



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlocked/pseuds/Adlocked





	Twelve Days of Golden Lace

"Rumple, I'm home!" Lacey called as she walked into the giant house and dropped her bag in the hallway as she peered into the living room, wondering where her suitor had gotten off to.

  
He had texted her twenty minutes ago saying he was home and usually he was waiting for her when she opened the door. But it appeared as though today was an exception because he was nowhere in sight.

  
"Rumple?" She called before staring at the tree that was in the living room. There were pears growing from some of the branches and Lacey could've sworn she heard chirping.

  
Bloody Hell, the thing was huge; the tree filling up most of the living room corner and it was warm around it.

  
All right, he was using magic... Why?

  
"Rumple..." She called again, turning around and crying out in surprise as the man had just behind her. "Gah! Rumple, you scared me." She snapped, crossing her arms and glaring at the taller man.

  
"I got you a Christmas present, dearie." He waved his hand and a Santa hat appeared on her head. "The first of many." Gold gave her a smirk and gestured for her to look at the pear tree where a patridge was nibbling on one of the fruits.

  
Lacey raised an eyebrow, laughing before going and picking a pear from the tree. "Well, I look forward to them all..." She took a bite of the pear before tossing it aside and making her way over to him; arms wrapping around his neck. "I've been eyeing this dress for the past two weeks, I just knew you'd notice."

  
Rumple snapped his fingers, the dress appearing on Lacey before resting his hands on her hips. "Merry Christmas, dearie..."

  
She leaned over and kissed him before giggling and nuzzling his neck. "A freakin' partridge in a freakin' pear tree... How long will it be staying here exactly?"

  
Gold said nothing, only laughed and kissed her again.

_Tomorrow would be quite the treat._   
  



End file.
